Zeararu.
Zeararu.　(ぜあらる。) is a male odorite who started uploading dance covers in 2008, usually in a radish suit. He often prefixed his covers with 大根の, literally, The Radish's, or adds the word 'Radish' to the titles of songs, like his cover of World is Mine where he changed it to World is Radish. In addition to making dance covers, he often makes song parodies like his parody of Romeo to Cinderella, changing the title to NEET to Hikikomori, meaning NEETS and Stay-At-Home's. He is a member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (inactive) and is a former orange member of MeseMoa. (formerly morning musumen) He had to graduate in January of 2017 due to an injured knee. Zeararu is now one of their staff members. Collaboration Units #ex-member of morning musumen. #Member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 #Member of Kansai Hatsu List of Dances (2008.19.05) # "Love Dokkyun" (2008.10.16) # "Hoshi Aida Hikou" (2008.10.21) # "Wasshoi" (2008.10.29) # "Nasu ga Suki" (2008.12.03) # "Be Myself" (2008.12.04) # "10-Nen Sakura" (2009.03,09) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2009.03.21) # "Yi Er Kung-Fu" (2009.03.30) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.05.07) # "High Sense Nonsense" (2009.05.20) # "World is Mine" (2009.07.05) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2009.10.11) # "Double Lariat" (2009.10.12) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2009.10.19) # "Nostalogic" (2010.01.13) # "Dou Demo Ii!" (2010.04.09) # "Ryuusei Boy" (2010.04.13) # "Fukkireta" (2010.05.13) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.06.15) # "Sasa no Ha Sarara" (2010.07.07) # "Kimagure Princess" (2010.09.17) # "ZIGG ZAGG" feat. Nozaki Bento (2010.12.22) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID" (2011.01.03) # "Machibuse" (2011.03.02) # "Dokonokokinoko" (2011.03.30) # "Melancholic" (2011.04.14) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Zeararu., Asupara, Ni-chan and Bel. (2011.05.05) # "Heroine ni Narouka" feat. Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Zayan, Hikki, momiji and Fukuo (2011.05.17) # "Techno Break" (2011.06.09) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.06.28) # "Atsumori 2011" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.07.06) # "Onna to Danshi no Lullaby Game" (2011.07.15) # "Kipple Industry" feat. Zeararu., Shizuku, Mizore and Macro (2011.08.17) # "Final Fun Boy" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.08.24) # "Yume Miru 15 Sai" feat. Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso and aira* (2011.08.28) # "Tentou Mushi no Samba" (2011.09.11) # "Onna to Danshi no Lullaby Game" feat. Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, aira*, Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.02) # "Kiss Me Aishiteru" (2011.10.20) # "Be Myself" (2011.12.21) # "galaxias!" feat Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, Asupara and Nokkuso (2011.12.25) # "Junjou Fighter" feat. Zeararu. and Nibansenji (2012.01.21) # "Dance"de Bakon (2012.02.02) # "Chotto Matekudasai" (2012.02.10) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou" (2012.03.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.03.26) # "GuuGuu" (2012.05.03) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "MERRY GO ROUND" (2012.06.17) # "Shining Power" feat. Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Fukuo, momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.07) # "Bokumote" (2012.09.22) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.11.18) # "te-yut-te" (2012.12.18) # "Naichaukamo" feat. Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, aira*, Nokkuso, Fukuo, momiji, suu, Shaochi and chami (2012.12.24) # "Dakishimete Dakishimete" (2012.02.26) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.02.28) # "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2012.03.09) # "Dramatic Yumemonogatari" feat. Zeararu., and Nibansenji (2013.04.05) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "GIFT" (2013.05.30) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.08.10) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.12.14) # "Yurufuwa Jikai Girl" feat. Zeararu., and Ririri (2012.12.13) # "EZ DO DANCE" (2014.01.14) # "Girls" (2014.03.01) # "Lamb" (2014.03.02) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Koshitantan" (2014.08.31) # "Viva Happy" feat. Zeararu. and Todorokki (2014.09.03) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.09.09) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Zeararu. and Nibansenji (2014.12.17) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" feat. morning musumen. (2015.01.26) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Shabadiba" feat. Zeararu. and Ni-chan (2015.09.25) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. 1ze.jpg|Full body picture of Zeararu. in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream outfit Zeararu008.jpg|Zeararu. as seen in Wonder Dream Zeararu. 001.jpg 2222 Kimagure Prince, Zeararu.jpg|Zeararu. with Kimagure Prince Trivia * His favorite member of Hello! Project is Sato Masaki. * His blood type is O. External Links *Twitter *Blog *mixi * Instagram References Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite